


House Call

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen has a house call to make for the benefit of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 326 - Doctor's Visit at tw100

It wasn’t often that Owen did house calls, not in his capacity as a doctor at least, alien hunter yes, practitioner of medicine, no. This time it was necessary though, not only to check on the well-being of his patient, but so that he could escape the madness of the hub. 

He let himself into Ianto’s flat making his way to the bedroom where the man was resting. Taking the scanner out of his bag he checked the process of the healing in the leg. 

“Looks okay, I think we can remove the cast. Then coffee please, everyone’s in withdrawal.”


End file.
